Die Siedler von Hogwarts
by Tasare
Summary: Das ist DIE Story für alle, die gerne siedeln. Oder für alle, die's gerne lernen wollen. Basiert darauf, dass Lupin zu den Zauberern gehört, die wenig logisch begabt sind. Und wie kommt ein Siedlerspiel nach Hogwarts?
1. wir sondieren die Ausgangslage

Author's Note: Dies ist eine Joint-Venture Aktion von Merlena (user-id:   
300451)und Tasare. Basierend auf der Erkenntnis, dass es eigentlich ganz   
schön schwach von Lupin ist, dass er nicht einmal daran denkt, das   
Wolfsbane-Potion einzunehmen - wo Snape schon so nett ist, es für ihn zu   
brauen (was er *auch* nicht selber kann).  
Sorry für den Anglizismus - wie heißt das Zeug auf Deutsch?  
  
Disclaimer: Alle HP Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Siedler gehört Klaus   
Teuber bzw. dem Kosmos-Verlag. - Also, uns gehört nur der Plot. Und wir   
sind trotz dieser Geschichte immer noch nicht reich - scheint also kein   
Geld bei rumzukommen.   
  
  
***Die Siedler von Hogwarts***  
  
Severus Snape saß in einem niedrigen Armsessel - seinem Lieblingssessel im   
Lehrerzimmer und las in "Zaubertränke Aktuell". Es war Silvesterabend und   
obwohl die Schüler erst in ein paar Tagen wieder aus den Weihnachtsferien   
zurückkommen würden, waren viele der Lehrer schon wieder eingetrudelt.  
  
Severus Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, als sich die Tür   
öffnete und eines der Exemplare den Raum betrat, die nach seinem   
dafürhalten gerne noch länger hätten wegbleiben können. Er ignorierte   
Lupins Gruß und versuchte, sich wieder in einen Artikel über die Verwendung   
von Nieswurz zu vertiefen - doch daran war nicht zu denken, wenn Lupin sich   
im Raum befand.  
  
Eben hatte er sich über einen Kasten gebeugt, der schon die ganzen Ferien   
verwaist auf einem der Tische gestanden hatte.   
  
"Was ist denn das? "Die Siedler von Catan - Städte und Ritter?"  
  
Severus tat so, als habe er nichts gehört und beobachtete, aus den   
Augenwinkeln, wie Lupin den Kasten zu einem der Tische in der Mitte trug   
und diesen öffnete.  
Wieder öffnete sich die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer und Minerva McGonagall trat   
ein. Sie nickte Severus zu und zog dann eine Augenbraue nach oben, als ihr   
Blick auf Lupin und den Kasten fiel.   
  
"Remus, ich glaube, dass ist Unterrichtsmaterial für Muggelstudien!"  
  
"Ein Muggelspiel - wie spannend!"  
  
Snape schnaubte so leise, dass McGonagall und Lupin es nicht hören konnten.   
Mit seiner Konzentration war es vorbei. Statt den Fachartikel zu lesen   
beobachtete er Lupin, der den Inhalt des Kastens auf dem Tisch verteilte.   
Das Muggelspiel schien unglaublich viel Zubehör zu haben. Jede Menge Karten   
und mehrfarbige Spielsteine schienen sich förmlich über den Tisch zu   
ergießen. Lupin studierte derweil das, was die Spielanleitung sein musste.  
  
McGonagall hatte sich in einen anderen Sessel gesetzt und sah Lupin   
stirnrunzelnd zu. Snape konnte sich denken, dass sie voll Mitgefühl war,   
für ihren armen Kollegen, der sein Muggelspiel mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit   
nicht wieder so vorfinden würde, wie er es verlassen - oder sollte man eher   
sagen - vergessen - hatte?  
  
"Aufbau der Insel...", murmelte Lupin vor sich hin und suchte in dem Haufen   
von Zubehör herum. "Setzen Sie zuerst den Rahmen zusammen..."   
  
Hilflos hob er ein paar sechseckige Karten hoch - legte diese jedoch sofort   
wieder zurück.  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und begab sich zu Lupins Tisch, um   
einen Blick auf das Tohuwabohu zu werfen. Sofort sah er ein paar blaue   
Teile, die nichts anderes als Rahmenstücke sein konnten.  
  
"Wie wäre es, wenn Sie es mit diesen hier versuchen?"  
  
"Meinst, Du, Severus?"  
  
Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich sehe nichts anders, das als Rahmen   
zusammengebaut werden könnte!"  
  
Lupin begann, die Stücke herauszusuchen. Einige Zeit später - nachdem Snape   
darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass immer gleiche Buchstaben die Stellen   
markierten, die offenbar zusammengehörten - war der Rahmen fertiggestellt.   
  
"Und jetzt...", Lupin warf wieder einen Blick auf die Anleitung. "Mm.   
Zahlenchips, Landfelder, Meerfelder... Mm."   
  
Hilflos suchte er umher. Snape wurde es zuviel.   
  
"Her mit der Anleitung, Lupin, das ist ja nicht auszuhalten!"  
  
Damit schnappte er sich den quadratischen Bogen um Momente später die Regie   
zu übernehmen.  
  
"Hier - das sind offensichtlich Meerfelder - die brauchen wir noch nicht.   
Das da sind die Landfelder. Ordnen Sie die nach Arten. Es gibt Wald, Weide,   
Kornfelder, Lehm und Erz. Hier! Das runde sind die Zahlenchips. Die sind   
auf der Rückseite alphabetisch durchnummeriert..."  
  
Fünfzehn Minuten später war das Spielfeld aufgebaut. McGonagall hatte sich   
derweil dazu gesetzt und die Spielsteine sortiert. Snape warf einen Blick   
darauf.  
  
"Die kleinen Stäbe sind Straßen. Die kleinen Häuser sind Siedlungen, die   
großen Städte. Hier!" Er verteilte kleine Übersichtskarten. "Darauf stehen   
die Baukosten."  
  
"Also, ich nehme Orange. Was ist mit Dir, Severus? Rot?"  
  
Snape warf Lupin einen vernichtenden Blick zu. "Mit Sicherheit nicht! Ich   
nehme die grünen Steine."  
  
"Dann nehme ich die roten!" McGonagall ließ die roten Steine mit ihrem   
Zauberstab vor sich nieder schweben und dirigierte die grünen zu Snape.  
  
"Oh - Ihr spielt ein neues Spiel!"  
  
Alle drei hoben überrascht die Köpfe. Snape stöhnte innerlich auf.   
Trelawney hatte unbemerkt den Raum betreten und beugte sich jetzt mit ihren   
eulenartigen Brillengläsern über das Spielbrett.   
  
"Ich wusste natürlich, dass es hier ein interessantes Spiel zu spielen gibt   
- ich habe es schon gestern in meiner Kristallkugel gesehen."  
  
"Ach. Und warum hast Du dann eben so überrascht geklungen, Sybil?"   
McGonagalls Stimme klang zuckersüß.  
  
Trelawney ignorierte den Einwurf. "Ist es nicht bezeichnend, dass ich in   
genau dem Moment komme, in dem das Spiel beginnen kann? Ich nehme die   
weißen Steine!"  
  
Diese surrten zu ihr hinüber und ordneten sich nach Straßen, Siedlungen und   
Städten vor ihr auf dem Tisch. Snape runzelte die Stirn.   
  
"Also gut: wer die höchste Zahl würfelt, beginnt!" 


	2. geht's bald los?

Snape runzelte die Stirn. "Also gut: wer die höchste Zahl würfelt,   
beginnt!"  
  
Lupin nickte und hob seinen Zauberstab, schwenkte ihn leicht und würfelte   
eine 12. Snape kniff nachdenklich die Augen leicht zusammen. Als Trelawney   
ihren Zauberstab hob und erneut die Würfel zwei Sechsen zeigte, gesellte   
sich eine gerunzelte Stirn zu den leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen.  
  
"Ich glaube, wir sollten die Würfel mit der Hand werfen", schlug McGonagall   
vor, die Snapes Gesichtsausdruck ohne Schwierigkeiten richtig interpretiert   
hatte.  
  
"Du willst doch nicht sagen, dass ich gemogelt hätte", flötete Sybil   
Trelawney mit einer Mischung aus Unschuld und Empörung.  
  
"Nein", sagte McGonagall und reichte Lupin die Würfel. "Ich glaube, IHR   
habt gemogelt."  
  
Lupin versuchte es mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. "Hem, gut, dann eben mit   
der Hand. Ich habe damit kein Problem."  
  
Er schüttelte die Würfel in seinen Händen. Auf dem Tisch landete eine   
sieben. Trelawney würfelte eine fünf, McGonagall eine neun und Snape - eine   
zwölf.  
McGonagall sah kritisch zu Snapes Zauberstab, doch der lag unschuldig auf   
dem Tisch - unmöglich dass der Zaubertränkelehrer ihn benutzt haben könnte.  
  
"Nun, Severus, dann fängst Du wohl an."  
  
Snape verzichtete auf eine unnötige Antwort, sondern nahm eines seiner   
kleinen grünen Häuschen und setzte es nach kurzem Überlegen an ein Feld mit   
drei verschiedenen Rohstoffen und ausgezeichneten Zahlenchips.   
  
"Der Reihe herum darf jeder eine dieser Siedlungen auf das Spielfeld   
stellen", erklärte er mehr an Lupin gewandt denn an McGonagall, die bereits   
die zweitbeste Stelle auf dem Spielbrett ausfindig machte und ebenfalls   
ihre Siedlung baute.  
  
"Das grüne hier sind die Schafe, nicht wahr?", wollte Lupin wissen, der   
seine orangenen Siedlung gedankenverloren in der Hand kreisen ließ.  
  
"Es sieht jedenfalls weder nach Wald noch nach Lehm noch nach Erz noch nach   
Getreide aus", sagte Snape trocken.  
  
"Sehr schön." Lupin stellte seine Siedlung auf zwei Schaf- und ein Erzfeld   
mit eher durchschnittlichen Zahlenchips.  
  
"Remus, Du baust jetzt eine Siedlung und dann eine Stadt", erklärte   
McGonagall, bevor Lupin dazu kam als letzte seine Figur aufs Brett zu   
setzen. "Und dann darf jeder von uns ebenfalls noch eine Stadt bauen."  
  
Er setzte seine beiden Steine und auch die anderen bauten ihre Städte.   
Snape bemerkte kopfschüttelnd, dass Lupin es geschafft hatte, mit zwei   
Steinen und sechs möglichen Feldern vier Schaffelder zu besetzten. Die   
Ironie dieser Feststellung war kaum zu übersehen. Ein Werwolf, der Schafe   
horten würde.  
Severus Snape sprach diesen Gedanken jedoch nicht aus, sondern griff   
lediglich nach den Würfeln.   
  
"Ich beginne jetzt mit dem ersten Spielzug."   
  
Er schüttelte die Würfel kurz in der hohlen Hand und warf eine drei.  
  
"Jeder, der an einem Feld mit einer drei sitzt, bekommt nun eine   
entsprechende Karte, bei einer Stadt zwei."  
  
"Oh, dann bekomme ich ein Schaf", stellte Lupin hocherfreut fest. Er sah   
einen Augenblick erwartungsvoll über den Tisch.  
  
McGonagall erbarmte sich schließlich mit einem Hüsteln. "Remus, es ist ein   
Muggelspiel..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Sie werden Ihre Karten schon selbst ziehen müssen", erklärte Snape   
gereizt. "Sybil hätte das gewusst."  
  
"Natürlich...", kommentierte Sybil Trelawney, die sich hektisch für ein   
Dreierfeld ein Erz zog. 


	3. SiedlerQualen

Severus besah sich seine Karten. Sollte er einen Ritter kaufen oder doch   
lieber versuchen, eine Straße und eine Siedlung zu bauen? Das einzige, was   
ihm fehlte, war ein Korn.  
Er warf einen Blick auf das Spielfeld. Lupin konnte er gleich vergessen -   
der hatte mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit drei Schafe und ein Erz auf der Hand   
- und ein Schaf hatte Severus selbst.  
  
"Minerva!"  
  
"Ja, Severus?"  
  
"Du hast doch ein Korn - würdest Du das tauschen? Sagen wir, gegen ein   
Erz?"  
  
"Selbstverständlich." Die Antwort kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen und   
schon hatte Severus sein Korn.  
  
"Ich baue eine Straße und eine Siedlung. Hier hin!" Snape lehnte sich   
zufrieden zurück. Jetzt hatte er zwar keine Karten mehr auf der Hand aber   
dafür alle Rohstoffe mit gescheiten Zahlenchips - er hatte schon so gut wie   
gewonnen!  
  
"Also gut." McGonagall nahm sich die Würfel. "Eine Sechs!"  
  
Jeder starrte suchend auf das Spielfeld. Snape nahm sich zufrieden zwei   
Lehmkarten und ein Erz.  
Minerva zog immerhin ein Holz und ein Lehm. Trelawney stellte erbost fest,   
dass sie leider gar nichts bekam.  
  
"Aber Sybil - das hast du doch gewusst, oder?" Minerva konnte sich den   
Kommentar nicht verkneifen.   
  
"Aber sicher - trotzdem darf ich mich jawohl darüber aufregen, oder?"  
  
Alle sahen zu Lupin, dessen Blick immer noch suchend über das Spielfeld   
strich.  
  
"Sie sind an keinem Sechser-Feld, Lupin!" Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch   
und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.   
  
McGonagall baute eine Straße und reichte die Würfel an Trelawney weiter.   
Diese würfelte.  
  
"Ich wusste es doch - eine Acht!" Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und zwei Erze   
surrten zu ihr hinüber. "Ich biete Erz gegen Holz oder Lehm!"  
  
Snape sah auf seine Karten. Er hatte zwei Lehm - aber die wollte er gleich   
zu einer Stadtmauer verbauen, so dass er sich um die Sieben nicht so sehr   
zu scheren brauchte. Also schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
Minerva zuckte ebenfalls mit den Schultern. "Ich habe gerade Holz und Lehm   
verbaut!"  
  
"Remus?" Flötete Trelawney in Lupins Richtung.  
  
Dieser schreckte hoch. "Ja? Was?"  
  
"Möchtest Du ein Erz und gibst Du mir dafür Holz oder Lehm?"  
  
Lupin durchforstete seine Karten. Immer wieder sah er irritiert auf das   
Spielfeld. Schließlich wurde es Snape zuviel.  
  
"Sybil - Lupin hat weder Holz noch Lehm. Wo soll er das denn Deine Meinung   
auch herhaben? Er sitzt ja an keinem von den Feldern!"  
  
"Ich weiß, Severus. Aber ich wollte Remus gerne ein bisschen in das Spiel   
einbinden - wenn Du verstehst, was ich meine!"  
  
Snape hob die Augenbrauen. "Jaja. Bist Du dann soweit fertig?"  
  
Trelawney seufzte und nickte. "Ja, ich fürchte, ich muss warten, bis ich in   
der nächsten Runde eine Neun gewürfelt habe." Damit schob sie Lupin die   
Würfel rüber.  
  
Dieser würfelte. "Oh - Fünf! Ich bekomme zwei Schafe!"  
  
"Hört, hört!" Snape zog sich sein Korn und beobachtete Lupin. Wenn er   
richtig mitgezählt hatte, hatte dieser mittlerweile mindestens fünf Schaf-  
Karten auf der Hand. Was würde er wohl damit anstellen?  
  
Lupin konsultierte zunächst die Karte mit den Baukosten.  
  
"Also, eine Straße kostet ein Lehm und ein Holz?!"  
  
"Richtig, Remus."  
  
Lupin besah sich die Karten in seiner Hand.  
  
"Und eine Siedlung kostet Lehm, Holz, Schaf und Korn?!"  
  
Die anderen drei nickten.  
  
"Und -"  
  
"Und eine Stadt kostet drei Erz und zwei Korn und ein Ritter ein Schaf und   
ein Erz, wenn du ihn auch aktivieren willst noch ein Korn." Snape   
schüttelte den Kopf. "Also wirklich Lupin - das Spiel ist für Muggelkinder   
ab zwölf! Wo - bitteschön - ist das Problem?"  
  
Lupin sah irritiert hoch. "Ist ja schon gut, Severus. Entschuldige bitte,   
aber ich muss erst mal meine Karten ordnen und einen Überblick gewinnen."  
  
Erneut studierte er seine Karten. "Ich kann gar nichts bauen!" Stellte er   
enttäuscht fest. Dann reichte er die Würfel an Snape weiter.  
  
Dieser hob sie auf und ließ sie wieder auf den Tisch fallen. "Schiff. Und   
vier!"  
  
Er zog seine Korn-Karte.  
  
"Schiff? Welches Schiff?" Lupin ließ für einen Moment seine Karten aus den   
Augen.  
  
"Das Wikinger Schiff, Remus." Severus erkannte den Tonfall in Minervas   
Stimme als den, in dem sie normalerweise mit etwas langsamen Schülern   
sprach. "Du solltest möglichst bald einen Ritter bauen - sonst zerstören   
die Wikinger Deine Stadt!"  
  
"Was? Aber bekomme ich dann noch die Karten?"  
  
"Nein!" Snape warf Lupin einen ungläubigen Blick zu. "Natürlich nicht. Also   
- die Hälfte - nämlich, als wäre die Stadt eine Siedlung. Aber Sie können   
Sie wieder aufbauen."  
  
"Aha!"  
  
Snape sah auf seine Karten und ließ Lupin Lupin sein. Für den Moment   
brauchte er kein Schaf - und für etwas anderes lohnte es sich ohnehin   
nicht, sich an Lupin zu wenden.  
  
"Also gut. Ich baue eine Stadtmauer - damit darf ich neun Karten auf der   
Hand behalten, wenn eine Sieben gewürfelt wird, ich baue eine Ritter und   
aktiviere ihn. Bitte schön - Minerva!"  
  
Damit schob er die Würfel weiter. 


	4. hätten se's jedacht

"Also gut. Ich baue eine Stadtmauer - damit darf ich neun Karten auf der   
Hand behalten, wenn eine Sieben gewürfelt wird, ich baue eine Ritter und   
aktiviere ihn. Bitte schön - Minerva!"  
  
Damit schob er die Würfel weiter.  
  
Auf diese Weise spielten sie gut eine halbe Stunde weiter. Und obwohl mit   
erstaunlich Regelmäßigkeit in jeder Runde eine drei oder eine fünf fiel   
(seltsamer Weise immer, wenn Remus Lupin am Zug war) und eine acht oder   
eine neun (zufälliger Weise immer, wenn Sybil Trelawney zu den Würfeln   
griff), lagen die beiden bereits meilenweit hinter Snape und McGonagall   
zurück, die sich ein hartes Kopf an Kopf Rennen lieferten.  
Der Zaubertränkelehrer hatte nicht lange überlegen müssen und seine vierte   
Siedlung an einen Schafhafen gebaut. Immerhin sollte man sich über die   
Fehler seiner Gegner nicht ärgern, sondern sie nutzen und so war ein reger   
Schafhandel zwischen Lupin und Snape ausgebrochen. Und der   
Zaubertränkelehrer erwies sich zum Erstaunen von McGonagall als eiskalter   
Händler.  
  
"Nur drei Schafe für ein Erz?", wollte er wissen. "Ich finde, das ist ein   
bisschen wenig. Finden Sie nicht auch, Lupin?"  
  
"Aber wenn ich Dir vier Schafe gebe, dann habe ich kein einziges mehr."  
  
"Nun, drei ist definitiv zu wenig."  
  
"Und wie wäre es, wenn ich außerdem in der nächsten Stunde Slytherin fünf   
Hauspunkte gebe?", griff Lupin zu einer verzweifelten Maßnahme.  
  
"Sagen wir, Sie ziehen Gryffindor zehn Punkte ab..."  
  
"Severus!" McGonagalls Stimme hatte etwas Schneidendes an sich.  
  
Severus Snape verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem sarkastischen Lächeln. "Es war   
nur ein Scherz, Minerva."  
  
"So." McGonagall sah mit einem strengen Blick über den Rand ihrer Brille   
hinweg zu Severus Snape. Ihr war diese Art, wie er jede Runde mit vier   
Schafen von Lupin zwei Karten nach belieben ertauschte bereits die ganze   
Zeit ein Dorn im Auge.   
  
"Du weißt schon, Remus, dass Du auch vier Karten der gleichen Art gegen   
eine beliebige bei der Bank tauschen kannst, oder?", unternahm sie einen   
Versuch, Snapes Tauschhandel ein wenig zu unterlaufen.  
  
"Oh, das geht?" Lupin sah überrascht aus seinen Überlegungen auf, ob er   
jetzt von Snape für die vier Schafe ein Erz oder ein Getreide bekommen   
wollte.  
  
"Ja, das geht, Remus." McGonagall ignorierte den giftigen Blick, den Snape   
ihr zuwarf. "Und Du kannst Dir dabei sogar aussuchen, welche Karte Du   
möchtest."  
  
"Aber, das ist ja großartig. Dann tausche ich diese vier Schafe gegen ein   
Lehm. Und dann kann ich sogar eine Straße bauen."   
  
Remus Lupin strahle fast über das ganze Gesicht. Endlich ein Lichtblick am   
Ende des Tunnels. Sein Gesichtsausdruck stand im krassen Gegensatz zu dem   
von Severus   
Snape, der sich gerade seiner Goldquelle beraubt sah. Aber eigentlich   
durfte er nicht klagen, denn er hatte bereits zehn Siegpunkte   
zusammengetragen und benötigte nur noch drei weitere.  
Der Zaubertränkelehrer würfelte, machte seinen Zug und reichte die Würfel   
weiter. McGonagall würfelte eine zwölf und schob die Würfel frustriert und   
wortlos zu Trelawney. Die Lehrerin für Wahrsagerei warf einen kurzen Blick   
in ihre Karten. Wenn sie diese Runde etwas bauen wollte, brauchte sie wohl   
wieder eine acht.  
Sie würfelte und ließ dabei betont unauffällig ihren Zauberstab unter dem   
Tisch kreisen. Es blieben zwei Vierer liegen.  
  
"Du hast wirklich viel Glück, Sybil", stellte McGonagall fest, die jetzt   
entschlossen war noch ein paar andere Dinge in diesem Spiel richtig zu   
stellen. "Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir alle unsere Zauberstäbe dort drüben   
auf den Tisch legen?"   
  
Und als sie Trelawney empört zu einem Protest ausholen sah, fügte sie   
sofort hinzu, "Bevor irgendjemand noch behauptet, dass Deinem Glück auf   
magischer Weise nachgeholfen wird."  
  
"Eine gute Idee", pflichtete ihr Snape bei. "Und sicher hat auch niemand   
etwas dagegen. Immerhin würde in dieser Runde ohnehin niemand die anderen   
betrügen, nicht wahr?"  
  
Er hielt seine leere Hand auffordernd zu Remus Lupin, der ihm mit einem   
unschuldigen Blick seinen Zauberstab gab. Auch McGonagall reichte Snape   
ihren Stab und wohl oder übel auch Sybil Trelawney. Snape legte die vier   
Zauberstäbe in ausreichender Entfernung und in guter Sicht auf einen der   
Tische des Lehrerzimmers.  
Dann spielten sie weiter. McGonagall würfelte seine zwei - ein Feld an dem   
nicht einmal Lupin saß, trotz seiner Vorliebe für möglichst schlechte   
Zahlenfelder - baute eine Straße und wertete einen ihrer Ritter auf.   
  
Dann kam Lupin an die Reihe, der überraschender Weise keine fünf mehr   
würfelte und auch keine drei, sondern eine zehn.  
Er quittierte seine schaflose Lage mit einem Schulterzucken und reichte die   
Würfel an Snape weiter, der durch Lupins Wurf mit zwei Städten gleich vier   
Erz mehr auf seine Hand nehmen konnte.  
Allerdings währte seine Freude darüber nur kurz. Snape würfelte eine Sieben   
und das mit fünfzehn Karten auf der Hand.  
  
"Selbst bei zwei Stadtmauern dürftest Du zu viele Karten haben?",   
kommentierte Sybil Trelawney zuckersüß. "Aber bei deinen Karten war das ja   
auch klar. Mit vier Erz und drei Getreide auf der Hand musstest Du eine   
sieben Würfeln. Das war offensichtlich."  
  
Snape legte wenig gut gelaunt eine komplette Stadt in Kartenform ab.   
Immerhin konnte er mit den restlichen Karten noch drei Straßen bauen und   
McGonagall die längste Handelsstraße abnehmen.  
  
"Wenn Dir die Karten verraten, was gewürfelt wird", sagte er trocken als   
MacGonagall nach ihrem Zug die Würfel zu Trelawney schob "Dann kannst Du   
mir sicher auch verraten, was Du jetzt würfeln wirst."  
  
"Aber natürlich." Sybil Trelawney sah konzentriert in ihre Karten. "Also,   
so wie es aussieht, werde ich eine Acht würfeln."  
  
Sie legte den ersten Würfel mit einer Fünf nach oben auf den Tisch und den   
zweiten mit einer Drei.   
  
"Acht", sagte sie.  
  
"Sybil, so geht das aber nicht." McGonagall fragte sich, ob jetzt bereits   
kindische Anwandlungen unter den Kollegen die Runde machte.  
  
"Natürlich geht das so."  
  
"Aber so darfst Du nicht würfeln."  
  
"Doch, darf ich."   
  
Sybil Trelawney griff zu ihren Entwicklungskarten, von welchen drei vor ihr   
lagen. Sie zog eine und drehte sie um.   
  
"Ich spiele nämlich diesen Alchemisten aus und damit darf ich mein   
Würfelergebnis selbst bestimmen. Und ich Würfel eine Acht."  
  
Sie nahm sich still triumphierend ihre Karten und ordnete sie auf der Hand. 


	5. unverhofft kommt oft

Remus Lupin nahm die Würfel aus Trelawney Hand und würfelte. Erfreut   
stellte er fest, dass er mit einem Zug zwei Schafe bekam. Seit Minerva ihm   
gesagt hatte, dass er 4:1 bei der Bank tauschen konnte, machte das Spiel   
richtig Spaß. Jetzt hatte er endlich eine komplette Siedlung auf der hand,   
nachdem er letzte Runde eine Straße gebaut hatte. Mit breitem Grinsen legte   
er die Karten ab.  
  
Severus Snape beobachtete ungläubig, wie Lupin eine Siedlung an die Wüste   
baute. Nicht nur das - wären die beiden angrenzenden Felder wenigstens gut   
gewesen, dann hätte man das riskieren können, aber er hatte neben der Wüste   
jetzt das 2er Kornfeld abgedeckt und - welch übergroße Freude - noch ein   
3er Lehmfeld ergattert. Snape hielt es kaum noch aus, Lupin beim Spielen   
zuzusehen.  
  
"Lupin. Also wirklich! ich dachte immer "Wizard" käme von "wise"! das ist   
ein Strategiespiel. Sie wissen doch, was eine Strategie ist, oder?"  
  
Lupin sah irritiert hoch. "Ja, natürlich, Severus. Eine Strategie ist so   
was wie ein Plan."  
  
"Richtig!" Snapes Stimme klang eisig. "Es heißt, dass man planvoll vorgeht.   
Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ihr Plan sein könnte, dass Sie ihre Siedlungen   
an dermaßen absurde Plätze bauen!"  
  
Lupin sah überrascht auf seine heiß ersehnte, neue Siedlung.  
  
"- Außer, ihre Strategie ist, ihre Mitspieler zu verwirren. Halt - nein!   
ich glaub eher, das Sie derjenige sind, der verwirrt ist!"  
  
Lupin sah etwas gekränkt aus. "Also wirklich, Severus, ich finde, Du bist   
nicht ganz fair!"  
  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf und schnappte die Würfel. Vor sich hin grummelnd   
würfelte er. Und zog zwei Korn. das Glück hatte ihn verlassen, seit er   
Minerva die längste Handelsstraße abgenommen hatte. Zwar hatte er die so   
weit ausbauen können, dass niemand ihm die zwei Punkte wieder abnehmen   
konnte, aber Minerva holte schnell auf. Sie hatte schon zwei aufgedeckte   
Siegpunkte vor sich liegen - noch einen mehr, und sie hatte gewonnen.  
  
So wie er. Wenn er doch nur seine letzte Siedlung zur Stadt aufwerten   
könnte... Doch mit zwei Kornkarten auf der Hand, war nichts zu wollen. Er   
schob die Würfel weiter zu McGonagall.  
  
Diese würfelte und machte ein ähnlich unzufriedenes Gesicht. Da sie   
ziemlich viele Karten auf der Hand hatte, konnte Severus sich ausrechnen,   
dass sie ziemlich knapp an einem Sieg vorbeigeschrammt war.  
  
Da niemand mit ihr tauschen wollte gab sie die Würfel weiter. Trelawney   
würfelte - und Severus hätte beinah laut gejubelt. Doch er beließ es bei   
einem stillen, schiefen Grinsen und zog sich seine drei Erz Karten. damit   
hatte er gewonnen. Was auch immer Lupin tat - der war viel zu weit   
abgeschlagen, als dass er ihn noch einholen konnte. Und da er nur fünf   
Karten auf der hand hatte, konnte ihm nicht einmal eine sieben gefährlich   
werden!  
  
Lupin würfelte.  
  
Die Würfel rollten und fielen... eine drei und eine vier. Lupin sah auf das   
Spielbrett. "Sieben?"  
  
"Sieben heißt, Du darfst den Räuber versetzen, Remus!" McGonagall sah   
stirnrunzelnd zu Lupin, der den Räuber von Trelawneys Erzfeld nahm.  
  
"Also, ich darf ihn jetzt hinstellen, wo ich will, ja?"  
  
"Ja, außer in die Wüste. Und du darfst bei einem von denen, die eine   
Siedlung an dem Feld haben, auf das du den Räuber stellst, eine Karte   
ziehen."   
  
Severus erkannte an Minervas Tonfall, dass sie Lupin was dieses Spiel   
betraf offenbar aufgegeben hatte.  
Er beobachtete, wie dieser den Räuber in der Hand drehte und das Spielfeld   
musterte.  
Das konnte dauern.  
  
Schließlich hatte er sich entschieden und stellte den Räuber auf ein 8er   
Erzfeld, an dem sowohl Trelawney, McGonagall und Snape saßen. Lupin sah   
hoch in die Runde. "Ich ziehe bei Dir, Severus!"  
  
// Nein!!! // das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Ein einziges Mal handelte   
Lupin in diesem Spiel sinnvoll und wer musste es ausbauden? Mit steinernem   
Gesicht hielt Snape seine Karten hoch und sah ein Erz in Lupins Hand   
verschwinden.  
  
Aber noch war nicht alles verloren! Wenn er gleich eine fünf würfelte - was   
nicht zu abwegig war, dann konnte er immer noch gewinnen!  
  
Lupin schaffte es tatsächlich eine Stadt zu bauen und schob die Würfel zu   
Snape.  
  
Dieser würfelte.   
  
"Acht!" Lupin zog erfreut drei Schafkarten. Alle anderen starrten ihn böse   
an. Nicht so böse wie Snape. Dieser gab wortlos die Würfel an McGonagall   
weiter.  
  
// Oh, Merlin! Ich bitte dich! Steh mir bei! Wir Zauberer müssen   
zusammenhalten! Bitte verhindere, dass diese Hexe gewinnt! //  
  
Die Würfel fielen. "Eine vier!" McGoanagll klang sehr zufrieden und zog ein   
Korn und zwei Schafe.  
  
Severus beobachtete, wie sie mit Lupin tauschte - und eine Stadt baute.   
Aus. Vorbei. Das Spiel war zuende. McGoanagll hatte gewonnen. Lupin hatte   
es ihm versaut!  
  
Wütend pfefferte Snape seine Karten auf das Spielbrett. "Dämliches   
Muggelspiel!" Damit stand er auf und rauschte aus dem Raum. Sollten die   
drei den ganzen Kladderadatsch doch allein einpacken - immerhin hatte er   
den Aufbau praktisch allein besorgt!  
  
Während er missgelaunt in seinen Kerker hinunterstapfte hatte er nur den   
einen Wunsch: Jetzt Potter begegnen und ihm zehn Punkte von Gryffindor   
abziehen. Er würde schon einen Grund finden. 


End file.
